Alice see's Jasper again
by glitterpinkvampire
Summary: Alice hasn't seen jasper for three years now she has a two year old daughter named Belly. All human for know.
1. Coming back

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Alice has a Baby and it is Jaspers. Jasper left to the war the day after he and Alice Made love. Now there baby is 2, Living with Alice, Edward, Bella and there daughter Renesmee. **

* * *

><p>Jasper left about 3 years ago. I have my, no our baby. Belinda. Little Belly is 2 but turning 3 tomorrow. She loves her Grandma Alexandria Whitlock and my mother her nana.<p>

"Mama" said Belly, "Let go see grandma" she said. I smiled and nodded, there was a special surprise.

When we got there we just walked in, we went everyday. I took Belly's coat and shoes off her as I took mine off as well.

"Hey Alexandria" I called as I walked in holding Belly. "Hello Jasper" I said. He looked up and saw Belly.

"Hello Alice who is this?" he asked I did not want to tell him and his fiancée.

"This is Belinda, but only family call's her Belly" I said Jaspers Eyes opened wide when he realized that she was our kid.

"Hey well I'm Maria and I hate kids so keep your stinky dirty smelly rat of an animal away from me." She said, Belly started crying.

"Hey baby she is a liar, you are a pretty beautiful princess that everybody would be lucky to have as a kid." I said Maria rolled her eyes.

"I will never have kids and sex" I gasped and so did….. Jasper?

"Don't use that word around my kid!" he growled at her, "I will never see you again we are threw get out of my mother's house and never talk to me or my family again!" he said. We all stared in shock.

"Well then…." I said as she left the house. Belly looked at me; I realized I was still holding her. I whispered to her "Want to see your daddy?" I asked she smiled and nodded.

"Jasper someone wants to meet/see you." I said he took her. I sat down. And looked at the engagement ring he gave me three years ago.

Jasper looked over and smiled I smiled back. "Well I guess she can stay here tonight but bed at 7 and bath at 6:30. I said and walked to the door.

She started crying. "It's ok Belly you will be with grandma and Daddy." I said she pouted. "Fine but were will I sleep?" I asked.

"With Jasper!" said Alexandria. Jasper smiled a bit and I did to. "Here I will take her and you two catch up!" she said and took Belly and walked out.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he responded. "So she is our daughter and we are still engaged aren't we?" he asked. I looked up.

"Yes we are." I said he smiled.

"Well Alice Cullen will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes!" I said, he smiled walked over and kissed me.

oOoOoOo

The next morning we woke by a little kid jumping on us. I opened one eye and saw her jumping.

"Hey baby princess." I said and smiled, I put her on Jasper he opened one eye.

"Hey little girl what are you doing?" he asked she giggled. "Aunty belly call call." She sang as she jumped down and out of the room.

"OK then." We said and got out. My family. My very special family.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so this is my first story so please be nice.<strong>

**~GLitterpinkvampire**


	2. The yelling

Jasper and I sat in the front seat watching the tree's go by. He was a psychologist, and I was a fashion designer. Bella worked as an author and Edward a musician.

As we pulled into the driveway I looked in the back at Belly. She was asleep peacefully. "We're here." Jasper whispered. I nodded got out and got Belly out. Rosalie walked out and ignored as and went to Belly.

"How's my favorite…. Sleeping niece." She sounded disappointed at the end. She looked at me then Jasper nodded then went back inside.

"Well then…" I said he shrugged. Belly woke as we walked in. Dad came up first.

"Jasper haven't seen you in a while we must catch up but first I have to give Belly a check up." he said and took Belly smiled and walked upstairs.

"Sorry Belly loves check ups and if she doesn't get one everyday she will scream." I told Jasper he nodded as we walked up stairs.

"Hey Alice do you mind that I borrowed your green nail polish?" asked Bella then she came in and smiled. "Jasper! Your back!" she screamed ran up and hugged him.

"Hey you got your own husband!" I fake cried. She rolled her eyes and let go. Then Belly crawled down the stairs.

"Paint Paint all gone gone!" she sang as she went to the living room. We all rolled our eyes and followed her. She was on Rosalie's lap.

"What paint baby girl?" Rose asked Belly blushed.

"I paint wall….." she said we all stared at her in shock. She got off Rosalie and ran out of the room. "Belly!" Rosalie yelled. She didn't answer. "Belinda!" Rose yelled again.

"Belinda Jasper Whitlock! You come here right now!" she screamed. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen don't yell at my daughter!" I yelled back. Emmett was in the room in a second.

"Don't yell at my wife!" Emmett yelled at me. "Don't yell at Alice!" Jasper growled. Then Edward and Bella walked in.

"YOU ALL ARE SCARRING HER! SHE IF SOBBING! ROSALIE SHE IS A BABY SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER! YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS!" Bella screamed, and walked out.


	3. New home?

Bella point of view

Rosalie is an idiot for yelling at her. Alice is an idiot for yelling at Rosalie, Emmett is an idiot for yelling at Alice, and Jasper is an idiot for yelling at Emmett!

"Hey Belly-Bee" I said to Belly who was crying in the corner of the room. She sniffled and curled in a ball.

"I trouble. I die." She said. I gasped. "Belly you are not in trouble and you will not die! Do you want a nice home?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well then if you want one you have to leave your mommy and daddy. Nana and papa can't come ether. None of us can." I said quietly to her.

"Nice home Aunty." She said I nodded and picked her up.


	4. Goodbye

Alice point of view

We all finally calmed down and realized what happened. We ran to the other room and both of them were nowhere in sight.

Finally we saw a note.

_Everyone_

_Took her out. She will be in a good place don't worry. Be back soon. She said she loves you all mostly Alice and Jasper but don't let that get to you._

_Bella_

We all looked at the card. "What does she mean by better place?" I asked. "Maybe she died." Said Rosalie. "Bella would have told us that Rose." Said Emmett.

Bella point of view

I took her to a foster place in Seattle. As we walked in a lady walked up to us. "Hello this is people helping children how may I help you?" asked the lady.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is my niece Belinda. She would like to be a foster child." I said she looked at her.

"Well ok sweetie. I'll take you to the sign up say bye-bye to your aunty. I will need her birth certificate." She said. I nodded.

"OK Belly-Bee be a good girl. Remember this is what you want. I love you we all do." I said. We hugged and I gave the lady the stuff and that was the last time I saw her.

**Yes I am updating like right after I just updated you see I'm really bored so I will probably just keep updating till I get something to do.**

**~Glitterpink**


	5. Meyer

**Belinda point of view**

I will miss mama and dada but this lady is nice. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to use the paint, I'm 2 so you can't get mad.

The lady set me up with some people named the Meyer. I hope they love me.

**Alice point of view**

I can't believe Bella did that! I want to hurt her but Edward won't let me. Grrrrrr.


	6. Peoples

**Belinda point of view**

I will miss mama and dada but this lady is nice. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to use the paint, I'm 2 so you can't get mad.

The lady set me up with some people named the Meyer. I hope they love me.

**Alice point of view**

I can't believe Bella did that! I want to hurt her but Edward won't let me. Grrrrrr.

**Jasper point of view**

I just get my family back and look what happened!

**Bella point of view**

This is what they get. What she wanted to.

**Edward point of view**

They won't touch Bella.

**Rosalie point of view**

Wow I can't believe Bella would- MIRROR! (Looks at self in Mirror)

**Emmett point of view**

Rosalie looks sooooo Hot!

**Maria point of view**

Stupid pixie.

**Esme point of view**

What are those kids fighting about now!

**Carlisle point of view**

_1:00pm Check on Abby._

_2:30pm Time to go home._

Only three hours to go.

* * *

><p><strong>How do like the different point of views? Review. And twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, I forgot to add it on the chapters.<strong>


	7. 14 years later

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. SO she owns all the characters except Belinda who I made 8D. They wont be human for long!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 years later! <strong>_

**Belinda point of view**

I just moved to Forks Washington. **(The place was going to be Carlisle England but I was tired of trying to find a school so I made it so they use to live in Trail BC Canada.)** I miss Trail but I live here with my mom and dad. Whom I hate! So I broke a plate once, it is no reason to abuse a kid for! Oh well my best friend Jacob Black lives here.

"Belinda Rose Mason get out of this house and to school!" screamed my mom. "Yes mother I will be put in a second mother." I ran down and outside passing her on my way.

**Alice point of view**

School again. I'm a vampire now. We kind of all changed a few days apart. Don't. Ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you try finding a place for them to live!<strong>

**Review please XD**

**~Glitter pink**


	8. Authors note

**Sorry but I wont be putting new chapters up for a while. This book is getting writers block. So I'm writing a new story.**


	9. Authors note 2

**I am sorry Everyone who has been reading this story. I do not go onto this account due to the fact my dad changed us to Shaw and I go on that e-mail now. If you want to read some of my new stories, my user name is BlackstarDavid. And I may put some of these stories onto my new account one day but right now I am working on a new story. So sorry.  
><strong>


End file.
